His Idiot
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Just because Albus hasn't noticed the interest in him, doesn't mean Scorpius isn't fully aware of it.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **Love In Motion** \- AlScor

 **Roald Dahl -** 337\. Jelly Eels - Write about Albus Potter.

 **Writing Club, Showtime** \- Act 2, 13. Quill

 **100 Ways to Say 'I love you'** \- 55. "I don't mind."

 **Are You Crazy Enough?** \- 150. Silver

* * *

 _Beta'd by my Wonder Woman, Amber_

* * *

 **His Idiot**

* * *

Scorpius couldn't concentrate. The library seemed overheated, and he tugged at the neckline of his robes again, shifting in his seat. Albus glanced up to look at him, offering him a small smile.

Thankfully, he took the blush in Scorpius' cheeks to be from the warmth of the fire.

If only he knew the real reason.

The fire in the grate flickered merrily, the light bouncing off the silver on Albus' robes, highlighting his pale features. Shaking his head, Scorpius lowered his eyes to the textbook once more, willing himself to focus on the words in the book.

He needed to get his Charms essay written; it was due the following morning.

The ridiculous thing was, he knew that if he could only concentrate, he'd have it written in no time. Charms was one of his favourite classes, and he'd succeeded in it without problems for the first six years of his schooling.

Of course, Albus had shot all that to hell.

Coming back from the summer holidays, Scorpius had been blown away by the changes in his best friend. He'd shot up at least four inches, his messy hair had grown so it was just sweeping his shoulders, and those cursed green eyes were even brighter than they'd been before.

Scorpius wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

While Albus was adorably oblivious to the new interest in him from the female population of the school, Scorpius wasn't so lucky. He knew all about the betting that was going on, about who would be the one to finally bag the youngest male Potter.

Albus chose that moment to chew on the end of his quill, and Scorpius could barely contain his groan at the sight.

His exhalation must have been particularly loud though, because his friend looked up to meet his eyes again.

"What is going on with you lately?" Albus asked, dropping his quill to the table. "You've been weird since school started back up, and it's almost Christmas."

Scorpius shook his head. "I haven't been weird," he denied quickly. "Just… stressed. You know, N.E. are coming and all."

"That's not it," Albus argued. He wasn't even trying to keep his voice down, and Scorpius was immensely glad it was only the two of them in the Library. "I think you like someone. You're being all moony, like when you like Laura Finnegan in fifth year. Who've you got a crush on, Scorp?"

"I don't have a crush!" Scorpius muttered. "It's not… It's not a crush, alright?"

Closing his book up, Scorpius hastily filled his bag up and threw it over his shoulder as he stood up. "I'll see you back at the common room."

He didn't look back as he left at could only just be described as a walk if he was being generous. Probably more like a jog.

He'd almost made it to the Slytherin common room when a hand on his arm pulled him around. Albus was staring at him with fire in his eyes.

"Are you in love, Scorpius?"

"What if I am?" Scorpius snapped, shrugging Albus' hand off him. "Nothing will ever come of it, so it's not like it matters."

"You can talk to me, you know?" Albus replied quietly, hurt in his tone. "I don't mind, ever."

"I'm in love with you!" Scorpius sneered. "How can I talk to you when it's you I'm talking about!"

Belatedly realising what he'd just admitted, Scorpius turned tail and ran, not paying attention to his direction, just wanting to get away.

To escape.

* * *

Unbeknown to Scorpius, Albus stood staring after him long after he'd gone, a smile growing ever wider on his face.

"I love you too, you idiot," he whispered to the space that his best friend had just departed.

Shaking his head, Albus headed back to the Slytherin common room. His father might have decided not to let any of his children have the Marauder's Map, but he'd let the look at it, and Albus was smart enough to have cast a few spells on it to determine what magic actually made it work. During fifth year, he'd finally managed to make his own version.

He had an idiot to find.


End file.
